


Our Precious Beans

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dad! Hyunjin, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents! Hyunlix, Son! Jeongin, Son! Seungmin, twins! Seungin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: He could feel the pressure building behind his eyes, his breath picking up as well. He wiped his hands on the rough material of his jeans, feeling utterly hopeless. His body has began to shake, taunt under the stress.Jeongin was doomed, wasn't he?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Our Precious Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Welcome to yet another hyunlix story.
> 
> This is part of my previous My Babies and My Munchkins work. 
> 
> I'll like to apologize in advance for how this might turn out to be. I didn't spend more than two hours on this, so it isn't as neat and organized as I can usually make it. I just wanted to put something out for my dearest [Smutlix.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutlix/pseuds/Smutlix) I hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Also, the tags will be added and removed as the chapters get added. I'm not sure if I want to make this a 5+1 thing. But if I do end up making it like that, then it'll be Super Dad Hyunjin to the rescue. Yeah, that would be the summary lol. Anyways, enjoy!

He diverted his eyes, shivering uneasily, when the man continued to stare back at him, unabashed, his face hidden by the shadow of the darkened room. Jeongin looked around the room, seeing if someone had caught on to the obvious feeling of uncomfort he was sure of expressing physically. _No one._ Everyone were enchanted by the dumb detective's basic skills. He sneakily tried to steal another glimpse of the man in hopes that he had gone back to watching the movie. It seems almost wrong to say _gone back to watching_ when the man had not once looked at the huge screen. His intentions to be here didn't strike as innocent to Jeongin.

 _Fuck_ — he was still staring. Jeongin pulled the strings of his hood. _What was the man's problem?_ He had been staring at Jeongin since the afternoon when he had walked into him in his hurry to snag a towel off from the pile of fresh towels. He hadn't even gotten the man's clothes wet with the pool's chlorine water, and Jeongin has made sure to apologise as politely as he could while feeling a tad bit exposed under the heavy gaze. Jeongin was sure he had given the man no reason to plot his murder.

He snuggled between Minho and Seungmin's figure, trying to hide from the heated stare. It made him feel dirty for some reason, almost made him want to take another long, hot shower. He sighed, the sound getting drowned by the victim's wife's ' _I didn't do it!'._

They should've just stayed in their hotel room instead of coming down for this movie screening. The movie was of not the boy's taste, which had him fidgeting through the half of the movie. He didn't know where his parents or uncles were, somewhere in the front perhaps. Minho was a liar for saying it was a comedy thriller, there's nothing really thrilling or comical about this movie, it's just a normal _Detective gets a case, Detective solves the case_ movie— sure he hadn't seen the entire movie yet, but one didn't need to be a genius to guess it.

He tapped Seungmin's arm, who just shrugged his hand off and continued to gawk at the screen as the detective took in the crime scene. _God, what's so capturing about that scene?_ There's a fake dead body, coated in equally fake blood. The woman snoring in the corner of the room did a better job of appearing dead than the actor _paid_ to do that. He rolled his eyes, pushing at Seungmin's arm harsher.

"Seung, hey, Min," he called, voice hushed, mindful of the few people people actually watching the movie. Seungmin shushed him louder, leaning forward in the creaky chair. _Why's Seungmin this useless when Jeongin has a work for him?_

"Hey, hyung," he called to his left, immediately catching Minho's attention. _Now, that's more like it._ "I'm going back to the room."

Minho nodded, getting closer to his face. "You've a key?"

Jeongin nodded, patting the key in his hoodie's front pocket. Minho smiled at him and folded his legs to allow him an easier exit. He took it, shoved his middle finger in Seungmin's face and walked out towards the exit.

_Finally!_

…

Maybe he should've asked one of his hyungs to drop him. _Or best yet,_ should have waited for the movie to finish and then left for the room with his parents, uncles, and brothers. Jeongin was stupid. And his stupid was going to harm him, _if_ the man following him didn't harm first.

He couldn't even turn around and make his way back to the box room. That creepy man was in his way. Why did Jeongin not think of it before he made a hasty exit. Now the only thing he could do was to walk faster and hope to make it safely inside the lift and _get the fuck away from the clutches of the sick man._

As soon as Jeongin was sure he had put enough distance between him and the creep, the footsteps that had been noiseless the entire time, grew in volume and frequency, meaning the vile man had picked up his pace as well. _Oh no, this was not looking great for Jeongin._

Fear began to slowly but surely rise, and Jeongin was suddenly aware of just how harsh he was breathing through his nose. A single bid of sweat slid down his spine, making him shiver under the watchful eyes of the man. He felt nauseated, his stomach rolled in pure disgust when his ears picked up the dark chuckle that rang in the empty corridor.

 _Fuck._ Empty corridor.

No, no, no, this was really looking worse. Jeongin was forever going to regret ever stepping out of the room. He prayed to whoever was assigned to look after his pathetic ass, promised them to be the best son his parents could ask for if he made safely out of this hotel, with all his sanity still whole. _Please guardian angel-nim, Jeongin has learnt his lesson, let him off the hook._

Rounding the corner, Jeongin took off, his footsteps muffled by the navy blue carpet. Unfortunately so we're the man's and Jeongin had no clue how long he had before the man realised what Jeongin's plan was. He pushed forward, running a race that promised his safety as his award if he made it in time. His eyesight spun for a hot second, his body overwhelmed by the emotions that were awakening under the pressure, his survival instincts taking the wheel.

Rounding the second corner, he spotted the lift, the red '0' had him looking hopeful. All he had to do was press the button and it would open. There was no need for him to wait. Heart pumping enough adrenaline to last Jeongin a lifetime, he wiped his sweaty hands against his hoodie. He dashed forward, jamming his index finger on the button to get it to open.

The door opened, the mirror giving Jeongin a spine-chilling view of his nightmare just a couple of steps behind him. Without any further thought he stepped in, pressed the button to the 10th floor. His hand was shaking violently, almost missing the button inspite of its size. He clutched his hands together, watching the door slowly slide close, grimly, chewing his lower lip.

Goosebumps broke on his arms when the man broke into a jog, his hood sliding off. He was wearing an execrable smirk, his soulless eyes zoning on on Jeongin's huddled figure.

When the door finally slid in place, Jeongin slumped against the wall, his knees feeling wobbly, chest rising and falling as he gulped down air. He had never felt like this, head spinning yet soo alert. His hands were sweating, shaking by his side. His heart was beating hard and fast, drumming so hard he could hear the distinctive _thud, thud_ in his ears. _It's okay now_ , he assured himself, _the lift has closed_.

As if waiting to make fun of Jeongin, a well timed _hahaha just kidding_ in Jeongin's face, the door of the lift opened, dramatically slow, giving him a view of the one grisly man. He was smirking still, his eyes glossed over, a single silver cap of the teeth glinting under the florescent lights of the lift.

Once the door opened fully, the man stepped in, his hands shoved in his pant pockets. He eyed Jeongin from his head to his toe, licking his lips. Jeongin felt like throwing up, the feeling of being dirty returning, making his press against the wall furthest from him.

He could feel the pressure building behind his eyes, his breath picking up as well. He wiped his hands on the rough material of his jeans, feeling utterly hopeless. His body has began to shake, taunt under the stress.

_Jeongin was doomed, wasn't he?_

He watched with tears in his eyes as the door began to close, slowly but surely trapping him with his maybe perpetrator. He bit down the urge to sob, eyes watering already. He turned his head away as not to give the man sick satisfaction of watching Jeongin breakdown. The dreadful feeling crashed on him, leaving him crying and yelling internally.

A hand suddenly struck between the doors, stopping it from closing and trapping the boy with his twisted destiny. A hope bubbled up in his chest soo quickly Jeongin was left trying to get his head from spinning. The anxiety clawing at his skin tamed down, giving way to whatever hope was left behind.

_He wasn't going to get doomed right?_

His eyes moved from the hand wearing a familiar wedding bend, to the wrist wrapped in a matching family bracelet, and finally to the face at the other end.

He chokes out a laugh, tears freely falling down. He could feel everything that been working hard to hold Jeongin together just immediately _collapse_ at the sight of his Dad, who had a very contemplative look on his face. He eyed the shorter and lankier man in front of himself as he got into the lift, coming to stand between Jeongin and his nightmare.

Hyunjin's hand slid over his shoulder, pulling Jeongin into his side. Jeongin went easily, his body melting under his dad's touch. He buried is face into his father's tank top, wrapping his limp hands around his waist. Hyunjin easily supported his son's body that no longer held any strength to even stand without a support.

Jeongin, on the other hand, felt like he was operating a whole different body with how hard he had to work to get his heavy, limp limbs to listen to him. More than anything, he was just glad in that moment, felt like the universe had offered him a second chance to life.

…

"I followed because I saw you leaving and there was this uneasy feeling churning in my guts, you know, prompting me to follow you. When I saw the man jog to get into the lift after you, my suspicions were confirmed."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what's your thought on this? Do you have a suggestion for a scenario similar for me to use in the next chapter? If you do, comment down below! Also don't forget to leave a kudo.
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
